luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Thistle Charm
History Early History Born in Hoofington she moved to Ponyville with her older brother ThornCharm while she was just a foal. Her brother working as a gardener to help put her through school and support their simple life in a small cottage at the edge of Ponyville. Always a rather shy filly and at times clumsy she held doubt she would ever gain her cutiemark failing to find any talents of which she was blessed as other foals. Yet her talent was one not so easily found, her caring and love for others even when undeserved. Her ability to see things from a new perspective and always try and see the good in others, their own starlight even on those who upset her. This is reflected in her cutie of a Thistle and a pair of stars. Her brother gaining a job offer to care for the Canterlot Royal Gardens she took up care of the little cottage herself, taking a job in weeding which she took quite great pride in and though still rather quiet and contemplative, she enjoys the time around others. Thistles kindness and willingness to try and understand others never failing to shine through. She would eventually move to Luneria 'The Well of Hearts' While living in Luneria Thistle realized that Hearts and Hooves Day was coming up, and she did not yet have a date for Luneria's Hearts and Hooves Festival. While her friends wanted her to go, Thistle had no wish to go alone, and so she sought about for a way to find her special somepony before then. From the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville she learned of the existence of a magical well, deep in the Everfree Forest , lost to time,which would show anypony who looks into it the face of their true love. She decides to go looking for this Well of Hearts, but was afraid to venture out into the Everfree on her own. While discussing her conundrum with some other ponies in Maison Chevalier , Thistle is overheard by Moxi and Dreamcatcher. Moxi suggested that Dreamcatcher go with her to help guide her in the Everfree and keep her safe andDreamatcher agreed, mentioning that he'd be interested in seeing his special somepony. and the pair would set out the next day. As they ventured deep into the Everfree Forest, they began to run into problems. With many obstacles and dangers in their path, the two soon got lost in the forest. Forced to rely on each other to get through these obstacles, the two ponies quickly began to realize how much they have in common, and come to genuinely like and rely on each other. As the journey becomes more and more harrowing, the two ponies feelings for each other grow as they learn to further trust and depend on one another. Upon their arrival to the end of their journey, at the ruins of the shrine surrounding the Well of Hearts, both ponies hesitated , unsure of their desire to look into the Well, with the knowledge that once they did, they'd know who they're fated to love. Such certainty of fate caused the two to falter, as the feelings they'd developed towards each other made them worry that the Well might show otherwise. Nevertheless, the two pushed forward, but upon the both of them looking into the water of the well, the two ponies saw only their reflections, nothing more. Catcher and Thistle were simultaneously relieved and disheartened that the well was just a hoax. Returning to Luneria, the two came to the realization that, in their journey, they had missed Hearts and Hooves Day. Catcher apologized to Thistle for causing her to miss the event, but Thistle replied that the event no longer bothered her, and indeed preferred her time with the Navapony stallion over the Festival, before she kissed him on the cheek. As the two proceeded into Ponyville, they ran into Twilight Sparkle. Thistle informed Twilight of what had occurred, and informed her that the wells power was nothing more than a legend. The two depart but, after having spent their time together, were loath to simply forget about their adventure. Catcher confesses his feelings towards Thistle and asks her to be his special somepony, and the two develop a relationship. It isn't until later that Twilight reveals to them that the power of the Well of Hearts was real, and informs the couple that whomever else the two saw when they looked into the Well was their special somepony. Thistle and Catcher, upon hearing this, realized that they had looked into the well at the same time, and saw each other in their reflection, thus confirming by fate what their hearts already felt. In time, the ponies married, and later formed a family of their own with their adopted son, the batpony stallion Ebon Heart, and their biological daughter, the Shaman pony Spirit Breeze.